The Administrative Core will provide central leadership and management for the Oklahoma Autoimmunity Center of Excellence (Oklahoma ACE) to expedite translation of basic science advances to clinical application in the diagnosis and treatment of systemic autoimmune diseases. Coordinating the efforts of key participants from adult and pediatric rheumatology, adult and pediatric endocrinology, neurology, hematology, dermatology, dentistry, ophthalmology, and a variety of basic science disciplines such as various types of immunology, molecular biology, genetics, biostatistics, and epidemiology will be one of the central missions of this Core. Providing unique trans-disciplinary opportunities to discuss translational autoimmune disease research through the Autoimmunity Forums, as well as coordinating participation in ACE led clinical trials will be the focus of this Oklahoma ACE. These tasks will include (i) acting on behalf of the Oklahoma ACE member institutions, and within the ACE Network and NIH Program, (ii) ensuring fiscal responsibility for all components of the ACE, and (iii) providing an educational foundation for a multidisciplinary approach to autoimmune disease research. The Administrative Core Leader will perform the daily management tasks, host monthly Autoimmunity Forums, and facilitate annual EAB meetings. The Core Leader will also meet monthly with the Clinical Representative to ensure the Clinical Center needs are being met. The Core Leader will serve as the primary contact within the ACE Network and with the assistance of the Clinical Representative coordinate sample distribution both within the Oklahoma ACE community and the ACE Network. The Core Leader and Clinical Representative will attend ACE Steering Committee meetings. The Core Leader will also be the primary contact for the NIH ACE Program. She will be responsible for preparing and submitting all annual progress reports, and just-in-time and other information as needed to the NIH. Through the assistance of the OMRF grants accounting office, the Core Leader will also be responsible for managing the Oklahoma ACE budget. These services provided by the Administrative Core will optimize use of the funding to ensure the Oklahoma ACE goals are met in a timely manner.